(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a timing device that utilizes hybrid power, and more particularly to a timing device in which the operation time of the timing device is extended by intermittently connecting a powered wheel train in series with a conventional timer movement.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional timing device such as a clock or watch working either by automatic or manual winding usually relies upon a main spring barrel or a potential difference weight to store energy and drive a movement that visually and/or audibly displays the time or to provide other mechanically driven functions. However, if the timing device is left unattended for a long period of time in case of an automatic winding, or is not timely rewound in case of manual winding, the timing device will be forced to stop and the time must be reset once again.